Zane Or David?
by PigSlay
Summary: What if Zane never died? Now Tally must choose between Zane and David. The result is a surprise.
1. Chapter 1: Ping

**Zane Or David?**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Uglies. I wrote this when I was somewhere between 12 and 14, so I hope you at least like it a little. This will probably not have any more chapters, but I hope you enjoy what there is to offer.  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: Ping**

Shay pinged Tally. (This time though, it's an entirely different conversation than what was in Specials. This time, it's not about Zane.)

"Tally," Shay said.

"Yeah?" Tally said, a little worried at first.

She herself didn't know why she was worried, Shay had spoken in a perfectly normal voice (for cutters that is.)

Nonetheless, Tally was worried.

"After this thing is over, we need to talk," said Shay.

"Okay?" Tally said. "Why?"

"Because," said Shay.

"Shay-la, why can't we talk now?" Tally asked. "And what is it you want to talk about?"

"Because," Shay was looking around. "I only want it between us."

"Can't you just tell me what it's about?"

"Fine, it's about David."

"DAVID?" Tally screamed. "What about David? Is he dead? Is he sick?"

"No, no, no, he's fine."

"Then what is it?"

"Bye Tally-wa."

"Shay-la..."

It was too late; Shay had ended the ping.

What had she meant? Why did she want to talk about David? Was something wrong with him?

Tally just shrugged and got back to what she was doing before.

**Zane Or David?**


	2. Chapter 2: After the Diego War

**Zane Or David?**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Uglies.**

**Chapter 2: After the Diego War**

After the Diego War ended, Shay went to where Tally was.

"Okay boss, what is it about David do you want to talk about?" Tally asked.

She remembered the ping Shay had sent, saying she wanted to talk about David.

It had been so confusing.

"Tally-wa, remember how I used to like David?" Shay asked.

"Yes."

"I do again."

"Oh," Tally said.

She didn't know what to say.

"So," said Shay. "I was wondering if maybe you could dump him and let me take him instead."

"Boss, I-" Tally started.

This was going to be hard, how would she be able to choose between David and Zane?

**Zane Or David?**


	3. Chapter 3: talk with Shay

**Zane Or David?**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Uglies.**

**Chapter 3: talk with Shay**

Tally stood there in shock.

Shay was being ridiculous with this.

Why would Shay even _think _of wanting Tally to dump David?

It's not that she didn't like Zane but...

Finally, after several minutes, she said, "Shay-la, I'm sorry but I can't do that."

"What?" Shay cried. "But Tally-wa, I thought we were friends."

"We are friends," Tally said, going over towards Shay.

Specials didn't hug each other, but Tally did it anyway. "And no boy is ever going to change that."

"Oh, Tally," said Shay in a nice but at the same time mad voice. "I just really loved David, he was such a nice boy and..." She stopped, pointing her knife towards Tally.

Here it comes, thought Tally. A cut from Shay's knife. And not one that will help me think either. She closed her eyes.

But then, Shay drew her knife slowly away.

"... And you're lucky to have him," she said, smiling a non-special smile.

Tally opened her eyes.

Shay nodded.

"You mean it," Tally said, then paused for a moment. "Shay-la?"

Shay giggled. "Of course, now go after him, he's out there waiting for you."

Tally smiled.

She went onto the grass and walked towards David.

When she reached him, he was standing next to Zane.

Tally knew it was time for her to make her final decision between David and Zane.

**Zane Or David?**


	4. Chapter 4: The Final Decision

**Zane Or David?**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Uglies.**

**Chapter 4: The Final Decision**

Tally looked at David, then back at Zane. She knew it was time to make her final decision.

It was just so hard though, she loved them both so much that choosing between them was way too hard, even for her advanced mind.

Then, she finally figured it out.

Tally walked up to Zane and kissed him on the lips.

Of course, thought David. She's always loved Zane.

Then, she walked over to David and kissed him.

"I can't choose just one of you," she said, then smiled. "So I choose both of you."

**Zane Or David?**


	5. Chapter 5: Zane and David's reactions

**Zane Or David?**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Uglies.**

**Chapter 5: Zane and David's reactions**_  
><em>

_"I can't choose just one of you," Tally said to Zane and David, then smiled. "So I choose both of you."_

Zane and David didn't know what to say.

They looked at Tally, then at each other.

"Wow," said David.

"How?" Zane asked.

"What do you mean, Zane?" Tally asked.

"How are you going to be with both of us?" Zane asked.

"I'll find a way," said Tally.

"Why not just choose one of us?"

"Well, David said I was beautiful as an ugly, but you took the pretty cure with me and almost died because of me."

"Okay."

**Zane Or David?**


	6. Chapter 6: City or Smoke?

**Zane Or David?**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Uglies.**

**Chapter 6: City or Smoke?**

That night, David, Tally, and Zane stayed in a place in Deigo.

David and Zane hid Tally from the doctors who had tried to remove her Specialness. The ones who had said, "Here in Deigo, you can look like anything you want."

They disguised her to look like a regular Deigo person.

It was really difficult.

Having to hide her flash tattoos, scars, and almost everything that could show the specialness. Plus make it all look real.

"So," Tally said once they got into a place to stay. "Now it's time for another decision. City or the Smoke?"

"The Smoke," David said.

"City," Zane said.

"Zane," David said. "Think about it. We don't want Tally to be cured. Plus, I'm pretty sure your brain's a little too dead to handle anymore parties."

Zane looked at him angrily.

"He's right about that," Tally said in agreement.

"So, the Smoke?" David said, feeling like he had Tally on his side.

"Okay," she said. "However your mom better not bring anything up about back in the Ugly days." She looked at Zane.

"Fine," said Zane.

**Zane Or David?**


	7. Chapter 7: The Rusty Ruins

**Zane Or David?**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Uglies.**

**Chapter 7: The Rusty Ruins**

They walked out that night, Tally still in her disguise.

When they got to the Rusty Ruins, she took it off.

She sounded out of breath. "It was hot in there."

Zane laughed. "But you looked bubbly."

"Yeah, well it didn't feel that way at all."

"So what are the Rusty Ruins?" Zane asked.

"Don't you remember?" Tally said. Then thought about that again. Of course he didn't, his brain was probably too damaged to remember. "Oh."

"The Rusty Ruins are the last trace of the Rusties, who almost ended the world," said David.

"Oh yeah," said Zane, who now seemed to remember.

"How did you remember?" David asked, almost surprised.

Tally and Zane looked at him.

"What?"

They sighed.

"Where did all this metal come from?" Zane asked.

David and Tally sighed. Obviously he didn't remember that much.

"The Rusties," David and Tally said together.

"Oh," Zane said.

They eventually reached The Smoke.

**Zane Or David?**


	8. Chapter 8: The Smoke

**Zane Or David? **

**Author's Notes: I don't own Uglies.**

**Chapter 8: The Smoke**

They were near a river.

Tally looked up into the sky.

"Tally, what are you looking at?" Zane asked.

"The sky," Tally said, as if it was obvious.

"Why?" Zane asked. "There aren't any Hot-Airs or fireworks or anything up there."

"So?" David said. "There are stars and a wonderful moon."

"So?" Zane said.

"Have you ever looked? Really looked... at the sky, Zane?" he said. "I'm sure if you did, you'd like it and learn to see past the Pretty fireworks."

"Probably not," Zane said.

Tally rolled her eyes.

The boys were very annoying at times.

She kissed them, trying not to look too disgusted.

"Good night you two," she said.

"Good night," David said.

Having both of them with her wasn't as easy as she had thought.

**Zane Or David?**


	9. Chapter 9: Dream

**Zane Or David?**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Uglies.**

**Chapter 9: Dreams**

That night, Tally had a strange dream.

She dreamed that Zane and David were in a fight.

"You can't be in love with Tally," Zane said.

"No, you can't," David said.

"Tally and I both loved each other, and she's kissed me more than she's kissed you."

"So?" David said. "She loved me first!"

"No," Zane said. "From what she's told me, _you _loved _her _first. You told her she was pretty when she was an Ugly."

"That's because she was."

Tally ran at Special speed and stepped in between them. "What is going on, you two?"

"We're just umm..." David started.

"We're fighting over you," Zane said.

"Why? I already chose both of you."

"That's exactly why," David said.

"You need to pick one of us," Zane said.

"I can't," Tally said.

"Why? Why must it be so hard to choose who you really love?" Zane asked.

"Because," Tally said. "David called me pretty as an Ugly, but you took the pills and almost died because of me. So I can't."

"Didn't you already say that once before?" David said.

"Yes," said Tally. "It's true though."

"It might be," said Zane. "But you should only be in love with one person."

"When was that rule decided?" she asked.

"It's not a rule, but it should be."

"Why? Can't I love who I want?"

"Yes you can," Zane said. "However, you're better off loving only one of us."

She didn't know what was left for her to say.

"She's mine," said David, trying to pull Tally's leg.

However, her Special leg muscles fought back by being too strong for him to pull.

"You honestly think it's possible to have a me tug-of-war?" Tally asked. "You're going to be in serious pain if you do."

"If we are," said Zane. "At least it will be the best kind of pain; love pain."

That sounded so bubblehead-ish, thought Tally. Oh what am I thinking? He is a bubblehead.

**Zane Or David?**


End file.
